Alpha 7
We've fulfilled the name in game and face in game tiers so some prisoners are now personalized. Guards are now the only characters that can open doors. This sounds small, but makes a massive difference to the gameplay. You now have to think a lot more about how many guards to use and where to deploy them. There's also a graphics option menu that should keep a lot of you happy! Name-in-the-game / Face-in-the-game The community database of personalised Names and Faces has been imported into the game You can view the full database from the main menu option "Names in the game" Around 30% of all randomly generated prisoners will now include a custom name and bio taken from this database You can manually transfer any prisoner from this list into your jail - they will arrive in the 8am delivery Only Guards can open doors All locked doors must now be opened by Guards using their keys. Prisoners and staff must wait to be let in. The exception is the doors on each jail Cell, which open automatically when the prisoner should be let out Office doors are never locked - anyone can pass through at any time You can right click on any door to open it manually Doors can be blocked open but will gradually push blocking objects aside until they close Alarm buttons Under 'Emergencies' there are two new "alarm" buttons: LOCKDOWN immediately closes and locks all the doors in the prison Guards will not open doors for anyone. However they will unlock doors on their way if you move them somewhere BANGUP instructs all prisoners to return immediately to their cell (confusingly, this was called Lockdown in alpha6) Prisoners will obviously ignore this alarm if they are misbehaving Game Options menu From the main menu you can now access an 'Options' menu to control the application settings Under GRAPHICS You can control the screen resolution, fullscreen/windowed setting and filtering mode * Multisampling uses fullscreen anti-aliasing (4xMSAA) to improve the sprite render quality * Supersampling renders everything at double resolution then downscales to your screen Both improve the game visuals at the cost of reduced performance There are also options for Sound, Game etc. Other * You can now press F11 at any time to toggle fullscreen * You can press ctrl-p at any time to save a screenshot * The game will no longer crash on launch if your previous save game was corrupted. We have disabled autoload of previous saved games for now, until we can fix some loading issues. (The game now launches with a new empty sandbox) * Prisoners can now be re-categorised (Max/normal/Min) from their rap sheet * All research times have been halved * Fixed: Building lots of fences whilst paused caused endless delivery of empty boxes * Fixed: Prisoners were no longer bothering to run around the yard whilst exercising * Fixed: The main build toolbar was sometimes scaled wrongly at certain resolutions, leading to an annoying scrollbar in the lists of objects/rooms etc. * Performance improvements: :*Fixed a major performance bug in the renderer, causing occasional extreme frame lag :*Many parts of the render system have been optimised - some visual glitches may occur in entity animations Category:Version History